Deadly Snowfall
by Vampira Maxwell
Summary: Heero tries to sneak out the door, before Duo, his boyfriend, can find out that he's sick. But, Duo hears him coughing and makes him go to the doctor. Heero's got the flu. Unfortunately, everyone finds out a little too late that Heero had something much w


Deadly Snowfall   
By: Vampira   
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing   
Drama/angst/death/alternate universe   
No lemon/lime   
Spoilers: None, I don't think...   
Parts: 1/1   
Shounen ai   
Pairings: 2+1   
Story blurb: When Heero gets sick, it seems to be just the flu. No one thinks to test him for anything else, not even Heero or his boyfriend, Duo. Unfortunately, they find out that it's more than just the flu, too late.   
  
Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to my good friend SkyLark.   
  
Thanks: To Chi for giving me this wonderful title!!! ^^   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, nor do I claim to.   
  
Warning: Angst, death, Shounen ai...   
  
Heero was sick, but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't like being sick and he knew that if he told Duo, he'd make him stay home from work. Heero worked as mechanic at a Texaco gas station.   
  
However, Heero sniffling and coughing alerted Duo as to his sickness.   
  
"Heero don't you dare go out that door." Duo told his boyfriend. He knew that if Heero left with a cold, he'd come home with a worse one.   
  
"Why?" Heero asked, innocently.   
  
"You didn't kiss me goodbye." Duo answered.   
  
"I...don't have time right now. I'm going to be late." Heero said, trying to cover. Though, the headache he had was making it hard for him to think.   
  
"Oh...I see...You'd rather go in twenty minutes early, instead of giving me a goodbye kiss." Duo said.   
  
"No, that's not true. I really thought I was going to be late..." Heero hurried to answer.   
  
'Damn it! Can't even look at the clock right!' Heero thought to himself.   
  
"Sure..." Duo said, obviously not believing it.   
  
"Duo, I'm sorry...really...I...I just can't kiss you today." Heero said.   
  
"Why not?" Duo asked, feigning a sniffle.   
  
"Duo, please don't do this..." Heero said.   
  
"It's because you have a cold, isn't it, Heero?" Duo asked, casually.   
  
"Uhm..." Heero tried to think of something to say.   
  
"Uhm?" Duo asked, repeating Heero.   
  
Heero sighed. He had no choice, but to tell Duo the truth. Duo knew and Heero didn't feel right about lying to his boyfriend, anyway.   
  
"Yes...that's why I can't kiss you goodbye. I'm sick and I don't want you to catch it." Heero said.   
  
"Heero...Please...just stay home without a fuss. I'll call and tell them that you can't come in to work today. And, then we're going to make an appointment with the doctor. Maybe, he can even let you in to see him, today." Duo said, pleadingly.   
  
"Duo..." Heero said, starting to argue.   
  
"Heero Yuy, don't you dare argue with me. You are not going to work today. You are staying home and going to the doctor." Duo said.   
  
"How can I stay home and go to the doctor at the same time?" Heero asked.   
  
"You know what I meant. And, I mean it. I'm calling John right now." Duo said, going to the phone and picking it up.   
  
"Fine, Duo. I'll go to the doctor. And, I'll stay home from work. Today. Tomorrow, I'm going to work." Heero said.   
  
"Not if the doctor tells you not to, you're not." Duo said.   
  
Duo didn't normally tell Heero what to do. But, he didn't like it when his koi was hurt or sick. He wanted Heero to get better. Not worse. And, to get Heero to listen when he was sick, one had to pretty much order him around.   
  
Duo called John and had no problems with getting Heero out of work today. Seeing, as Heero never missed a day of work unless it was totally necessary.   
  
Next, Duo went about making sure Heero rested while he called the doctor. The doctor, miraculously, had an opening that day, around nine thirty that morning. The secretary handled the appointment. Duo hadn't actually spoken to the doctor, yet.   
  
Things went pretty quick for Duo, but Heero thought them pretty slow. Of course, he wasn't allowed to do anything. Just rest and then let the doctor check him over.   
  
The doctor had taken a long time to get in to see Heero and Duo was there with him, of course.   
  
After careful examination and questioning of the symptoms and if Heero was allergic to anything, Heero was given a prescription for antibiotics.   
  
"He has the flu." The doctor determined.   
  
"He needs to stay in bed and take this antibiotic every day until there is no more left. Once in the morning when he wakes up, after he's eaten and once at night, before he goes to bed. I wouldn't recommend any heavy foods. Some soup and some sort of juice or water or even milk will suffice for his meals. I wouldn't recommend pop." The doctor said as he wrote things down.   
  
Duo sighed as he drove Heero home. He would have to go to the drug store to pick up Heero's medicine.   
  
Heero was pretty quiet as he sat, buckled into the front passenger seat.   
  
"Why so, quiet, koi?" Duo asked.   
  
"Are you mad?" Heero asked, quietly.   
  
"Why?" Duo asked.   
  
"For trying to sneak off to work without telling you I had a cold and then lying about it." Heero answered.   
  
"No, I'm not mad, koi." Duo said, smiling.   
  
"You're not?" Heero asked.   
  
"Nope." Duo answered.   
  
"Why?" Heero inquired to know.   
  
"Because, I love you." Duo answered simply.   
  
Heero smiled softly. He loved to hear Duo say that and it was very reassuring right now.   
  
Duo looked to Heero for a moment and smiled, before going back to his driving. He knew that he couldn't take his eyes off the road for too long or he would end up having a wreck and that wouldn't help anyone.   
  
Heero and Duo were both quiet as they drove home. Something about just being there, together, made a shame to break the silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was a pleasant one.   
  
Heero, upon arriving home, was herded into the bedroom where he would be staying for at least a week while he was sick. The flu shouldn't last much longer than that. If it did, he would be needing to go back to the doctor. Probably to the hospital.   
  
Heero was not about to be a good patient. That was for sure. He refused to take his medicine without a fuss.   
  
Duo noticed that the medicine didn't seem to be working much. He worried about it, wondering if the doctor was wrong...Maybe, Heero had something else and was only going to get worse until he got the right medicine. Duo hoped that this medicine would work and that Heero had nothing more than the flu. He didn't want to give Heero the wrong medicine and then come to find out that he had something else and maybe it even be too late to help him. Duo would...he didn't know what he'd do...He'd die...!   
  
Heero was getting worse. After two days and Heero getting worse in the worst ways...Duo had to pick him up and carry him to the car, let him lie down in the backseat and drive him to the hospital. This was really worrying Duo. He didn't know what to do, other than take his lover to the hospital.   
  
Once at the hospital, Duo told them what Heero had been diagnosed with and the medicines he had taken, along with giving them the name and number of Heero's doctor.   
  
When, Duo was told that there was a vague possibility that Heero's flu was turning into pneumonia, which Duo didn't think was right, he really got upset. He phoned Quatre, Trowa and Wufei, though it had taken some time to find Trowa and Wufei. He had had to call Quatre back for the numbers. Of COURSE Quatre would have them. That figured. But, he was glad that he had them.   
  
Heero's doctor had been at the hospital that day and came down to look at Heero again. He consulted with a few others doctors, but they all agreed that Heero had just had a case of the flu, it was just affecting him a little worse than it normally affected a person. Some people were like that. They also decided that he just needed a larger dose of the medicines he was already taking. Not too much of a larger dose, but a larger dose.   
  
They decided Heero should stay at the hospital for a while. At least until he could actually walk on his own. Heero could barely even open his eyes and stay awake for too long.   
  
Duo stayed with Heero at the hospital, not wanting to leave his side. He had no idea what to do! He knew that he had to be strong for Heero, so he didn't cry. He sat with him and held his hands, occasionally pushing strands of hair out of Heero's face, kissing his cheek...Once, not caring if he got sick or not, he kissed Heero's lips, letting his tongue slide into Heero's mouth. Heero had been awake and had wanted a kiss, but had remembered about having the flu and changed his mind. Duo had merely smiled and given him what he wanted. It was a gentle kiss and it hadn't turned into a deep one. There would be plenty of time for deep kisses when Heero was better. Right now, he needed to save all the strength he could.   
  
Though...on the seventh day...Heero was very out of it...blood tests had come in that day, but they'd heard no word from the doctors, other than the tests had come in.   
  
When the doctors did come in, they herded Duo out of the room, telling him Heero had something more serious than influenza and they had to treat him immediately.   
  
Duo was made to wait an hour, before they came out of the room...the thing that scared Duo...were the long faces...like they'd 'failed' at something.   
  
Duo ran right up to them and began pawing at them, fearing for Heero.   
  
"What's the matter? What's going on? What's Heero got?? Is he alright? He was sleeping when you came in..." Duo pleaded for answers.   
  
"I'm sorry...he's gone..." Dr. Irby said.   
  
This did not make sense! He'd been sleeping just an hour ago! He'd only...been told he'd had the flu...They said he was going to get better! Heero wasn't dead!! They meant something else by saying 'I'm sorry, he's gone'. This was way too sudden. And, Heero was only 21 damn it!!   
  
"Heero had an advanced form of Anthrax that we haven't seen very much of. We're not even sure how he contracted it...If you could help, when we explain it to you...it would be appreciated. It appeared that he merely had the flu. I'm sorry. We found out too late. Duo...H..." Dr. Irby was never good at telling people things like this. Which was why he did his best to make sure he didn't have to. But, this wasn't his best. He'd let a person die, when he could have saved him by having him take a mere blood test.   
  
"Duo...Heero was dead...when we got in there...We're sorry. I'M sorry...But, he is dead..." Dr. Irby said, knowing that Duo had to realize this.   
  
Duo shook his head slowly and then, without much warning to anyone, he bolted into the room. Dr. Irby didn't go after him. He let Duo have his alone time Heero.   
  
Duo was inconsolable. And, Quatre was almost always in hysterical crying, because he could feel Duo's emotional pain more than he could feel anyone else's. But, the others weren't helping with it. Of course, Quatre knew that they couldn't help it. Heero Yuy was a very good friend of theirs...and he was gone...they'd never see him again, never touch him again, never hear him again, never talk to him again, never hear his laugh again. He'll never be there if someone needs comforting, he'll never need comforting. And...they could say that he was going to a nice place, a better place...but...they had no real way of knowing it for sure. To them...in a way...Heero was just...gone...And, the death had done something nothing else had been able to really do. Separate Duo and Heero. No one had been able to do that. Nothing had. Until Heero had died. Duo blamed himself and wouldn't snap out of that, no matter how much someone tried. But...it had only been three days...and the funeral was...well...today...They hoped Duo was feeling up to this.   
  
What were they thinking?? Of course he wasn't! His boyfriend just died and they were hoping that after three days he'd be alright with going to the funeral?? But...they knew that Duo had to go. It was something he had to do, before they put Heero's casket in the vault. Duo could probably, if he really, really needed or wanted to, get access into the vault. And, he was going to be put in that vault with Heero, when he died, as well. Most likely, Duo would not spend one day without visiting that vault. Whether or not he was allowed inside.   
  
Quatre had arranged so that that vault will be guarded 24/7. No grave robbers were getting into that vault.   
  
Duo had given a speech, but what exactly he'd said wasn't certain. It wasn't coherent. He was too upset and was crying. But, no one stopped him. Duo wasn't one to cry. In fact, one could almost safely say that Duo never cried. At least not in front of anyone, but Heero, if he ever had cried, and it was definitely a big thing if he cried like that and in public. They let him alone, knowing this was something he needed to get out.   
  
Duo knew it was probably a bad thing. But, he did it anyway. While the casket was open, just before it was closed and put into the vault to be locked in there, Duo had gone over and kissed Heero's lips one last time, taking off his cross and giving it to Heero, putting it on his chest, whispering something in Heero's ear. He gave a kiss to Heero's ear and then a final kiss to his cheek, before stepping away, to watch them close the casket and then put in the vault. He watched the locking of the vault and he was the last person to leave the cemetery.   
  
Duo swallowed and cleared his throat.   
  
He gave a last look to the vault for the night, and knew that with the guards there, Heero's body would be safe.   
  
He turned to leave, putting his hand to his mouth to cough...   
  
  
  
The End   
  
  
Apology: To Amazon. I was going to use your title of Unknown Killer, but my friend Chi gave me a title I liked better and that seemed to fit better as well. I'm sorry. *sniffle* 


End file.
